Pits Of Purgatory
by MistressFrost
Summary: Ban and Meliodas have a moment in Purgatory. Gay for you. Armpit kink, smut.


**A/N: This was a joke and it's gotten out of hand. Smut one-shot of Ban and Meliodas. May you enjoy this as much as I have writing it.**

**The Pits of Purgatory**

The three soared through the harsh billowing winds of purgatory. Sand chaffed against their tangle of elbows, knees and hog horns. Meliodas groaned, guttural and pained as Wild's hoof connected with his side where the Demon King had pulverized with his last blow. In the last moments of their descent from the blast of power they endured, Ban pushes his two friends away. The three bodies tumbled and skidded along the rocks, catching even more injuries as they slowed to a halt.

Wild stood first. He took the defeat hardest, pushed their training beyond extreme and his round rump wobbled with a limp as he calls back over his shoulder "See you at home." His usually peppy voice is low in shame. Ban and Meliodas understood, neither had risen from their plummet as both were struggling to accept _another _defeat.

The two listened to their pig-friends clomping, retreating steps. "I thought we had it that time," Ban noted. "When we combined our attack, a three on one... I had hoped today would be the day."

Meliodas is silent for a long moment, creaking to a sit and stretching out his body. His arms rose to work out the aches. The ribs at his side protruding like waves, his biceps still strained taunt from the fight and his bare pits glisten with sweat. The heat is overwhelming after such a devastating defeat and Meliodas unbuttons his animal skin vest to look over his wounds as he removes it. He knows this time, he needs to pull Ban from the temptations of wallowing in defeat.

"Next time for sure." Meliodas grabs his elbows in his grips, side bending and exposing more of his back flare, his hardened nipples and his tanned skin ripples with the move. The scuffs and scrapes were prominent but that isn't what his friend focused on as he watched. Ban untangled his long limbs, hard up as fighting and lack of sexual relief were getting to him. Blue balls to the max after years and years of this routine.

"Yeah, Cap, I have more pressing issues." Ban jokes as he rises, his hard cock tenting in his pants and he notices then the waistband of his slacks are torn. He will have to spend some time sewing them back together. The animal skin hung loose, sloping to show the protruding top of his ass and the defined bones of his hips. The muscles v pointed to his hard cock and he laughed, head back as he motioned to himself.

Meliodas smiles, nish-nishing a laugh and he is glad his friend is back to his carefree jibs. With the desperate fighting for their lives, the two have formed a co-dependent relationship. Without the other to drive forward their will to continue on, to supply hope when theirs ran out, neither would have made it this far. "Can't really help with that." Meliodas quips but grins over to Ban as he joking arches his arm over his head and points to his pit, "Unless you want a free shot at a pit-fuck?"

Meliodas laughs. Ban doesn't.

Ban looks over his friend, as in life he never had any qualms about appreciating a man's body. Before Elaine, he hadn't a preference for male or female. The toned pectoral of Meliodas shifts from his stretch, the side facing Ban is free of any wounds and he brazenly looks over his friend's torso with a smirk. "Cap, it's been years." With a tiny hip shift, Ban's torn pants slip down, exposing his strained cock and his powerful leg, his thighs indented over the knee to accent his two solid muscles there as he stalked forward and out of his slacks. "If you're offering, I'm accepting." Ban used his sing-song voice, so if he were denied he can play it off as a joke.

Meliodas stands, he's seen Ban's naked flesh almost daily for the last couple hundred years and the thought had crossed his mind a time or two. They have grown so close, had the same goals and the love between them was nearest to Elizabeth levels of adoration. Yet, Meliodas had a sinking feeling this was a joke, so replied in kind. "If my sweaty pit is gonna get you off, who am I to deny a man his pleasures."

Ban's body no longer had a scratch on it, so when he gripped the back of his vest behind his neck and overhand pulled the cloth free, Meliodas watched. Ban's exposes his pit with the motion, the little tuft of white hair already fresh from his regeneration. When the animal skin was pulled up more and all of his flesh was exposed, Meliodas found himself feasting on it. He was glad to have another emotion other than bleak defeat course through him.

"I'm going to fuck your pit." Ban declares, tossing aside his shirt with finality, his steps toward Meliodas change to determination but his expression is still a joking grin. Meliodas imagined this as a game of chicken. He 'hups' up, his own hard cock straining against his pants but he keeps his pit up and out, dancing it from side to side as if to entice.

The glistening on his tanned skin affects Ban. He licks his lips, his own hand trailing down his peck to scratch his own puckering nipple, to feel over his abs and dip to where the V pointed. Ban grips his own cock, stroking himself while looking at what Meliodas offered. His smirk kicks up a notch as Meliodas' fingers find the ties of his own pants but he pauses, brows furrowed. It was a gut check moment but Ban laughs.

"What happens in purgatory, stays in purgatory." Ban quips and although Meliodas grins, that hadn't been what gave him pause. The two were out in the open. The Demon King had eyes everywhere but if they went to Wilds place, the game would be over. Meliodas deft fingers fondle the string before he tugs the knot loose and his waistband loosens.

Their game of chicken is forgotten. The joking is over as Ban reaches Meliodas's side with a leering, lingering appreciation. "Put your arm down," he hushes to Meliodas and slowly, he does. As soon as his arm closes against his side, Ban grips his shoulder, positioning his hard cock with minimal bend and thrust into Meliodas' pit.

For a moment, the two men pause, staring at their contact. Bans brawny thigh is pressed to Meliodas slick chest, his knee beside Meliodas own hard dick. For Meliodas, it didn't feel like much, but having someones hard arousal taking pleasure from his flesh did spur him on. He tightened the pressure and Ban moaned, his head lulling back as he used Meliodas sweat for lubrication.

In the heat of the moment, Ban's hand dips into the loosened waistband of Meliodas's pant and his fingers search across his hips to the hard member aching there. Meliodas quakes at the first tug of his cock, gripping at Bans arm to keep him there as he thrusts and works his fist with the same motion.

Being thousands of years old, and having many different Elizabeth's to play with, Meliodas has done quite a few sexually deviant things. But never in all her lifetimes has he fucked her pit. The thought of something new, and of replaying this later with her, spurred him on and his hips move with the next tug. He works his shoulder into the movement to increase Bans pleasure as he moves the side of his peck across Bans hard, veining member.

Meliodas nipple grazes him on his retreat and Ban's hips surge out of rhythm, driven to thrust from the sensations. "Fuck." He mutters, his other hand cupping the back of Meliodas head and he pulls the man into his chest. Immediately Meliodas tongue lolls as high as he can reach across Bans contoured torso. With his movements, Bans cock leaves his pit but his arm holds the straining girth against his ribcage and he finds the mans nipple with his mouth.

His teeth graze across the peak, his panting hot on the open flesh and Ban presses him harder against him as Ban rewards him with firmer strokes. Hot skin slipped, Meliodas teeth nipped and with the heavy muscles of Ban's leg between his own, Meliodas lost his sensibilities. "Yes," he hissed as he moved down again for his shoulder to stroke Ban with his pit while sucking on his abs.

Meliodas was growing closer and his free hand roamed. The feel of Ban's hips in his palm evoked a long chest rumble from Meliodas, pure need courses through the men and Meliodas hand pulls at Ban's hip to make him move faster. The stroking of his cock increases as well and in hushing breaths Meliodas admits, "I'm so close."

Ban groans, finding pleasure in causing Meliodas to feel this way. A man he wants to bring to his knees in so many ways. Ban keep his pressure, his grip punishing and he feels his hard cock pulse under his fingers for a glorious moment before the thick muscles is spurting hot cum down Bans leg. The sight and the feel of it causes a reaction in Ban, his own cock tightens and he releases Meliodas dick to grip the man's other pit and pull him into his next thrust.

Ban howls, choked in pleasure as his own cum burst from him like pearly ribbons gleaming through the air. The drips land on Meliodas back and Ban watches his ejaculate trickle over the man's solid traps and slip over his spine. The two breath, heavy in relief before separating. Ban's leg muscles are wobbly and he plops to a cross-legged seat, dazed at what had transpired.

Meliodas chuckles, lifting his arm to look at the side of his torso in a whole new light. "My pit, huh?" He jokes. Ban chuckles as Meliodas ran his hands through his hair, exposing them both to Ban. They both knew going forward, flashing the pit would be a secret message between the two of remembrance.

"Lets never talk about this again," Ban notes, thinking of what was waiting for them both back home.

"Yeah, but one more thing before we bury this." Meliodas grins.

"What?" Ban's eyebrow quirks.

"I really hope that pissed my dad off." As no doubt, in the realm ruled by the Demon King, his eyes had been focused on them.


End file.
